


Falling

by oneofthreenerds



Series: Miscellany [16]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: AU, Angels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: Scott knew he’d made a mistake as soon as he felt the land disappear from under him.Alternatively, Scott quite literally falls out of Heaven.





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this has been a long time coming. But here it is. Just some cute fluff.

Scott knew he’d made a mistake as soon as he felt the land disappear from under him.

He’d been told not to go near the gates (not the Gates, just any of the gates that angels could go in and out of), but honestly hadn’t realised that this was one of them. He just wanted to go to the Garden and he  _ thought _ it had been the right way, but apparently not.

So here he was, falling. At least he wouldn’t lose his wings, most likely. He wasn’t very clear on the protocol on accidentally falling out of Heaven. Hopefully he’d still have them, and his Grace. That would make it so much easier to navigate wherever he landed.

It felt like he was falling for ages, but he supposed that made sense. Heaven was far above any sort of inhabited land. He just hoped he’d fall on Earth. He’d spent enough time observing that particular planet that he knew many of the customs of the humans. If he landed on, say, a Neptune trojan, as the humans called them, it wouldn’t be the worst thing, it would just be extremely boring until he could figure out his way back to Heaven.

He really hoped he wouldn’t fall through a star, or a black hole for that matter. He’d probably survive, but it would be quite uncomfortable. 

Scott glanced at his wrist, like he’d seen humans do. He wasn’t wearing one of those “watch” devices, but it seemed to just be a general sign of impatience. 

After Father knows how long of whizzing by rockforms and narrowly missing others, Scott started feeling small particles bouncing off each other. That, according to angels he’d spoken to before, meant he was entering an atmosphere. Finally.

He looked down toward the planet below him, relieved to see the familiar blue, green, and brown that he’d once studied from afar. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad. He spoke most of the major living languages and knew many of the most recent customs of the major cultures. 

He arranged himself so that he’d fall on his feet, absentmindedly noting that he seemed to be falling toward North America. That was perfect; he’d fit in relatively easily. 

As he fell faster, now being pulled in by gravity as well, his wings automatically flung out, helping to guide him more gently down toward the planet. Oh good, he did still have his wings. He probably could have tried doing that earlier, now that he thought about it. 

Scott guided himself toward a large patch of green, which hopefully meant that there wouldn’t be many people around. 

As he got closer, he realised that he was falling almost exactly toward someone who was sitting in the middle of the tall grass. He flung himself to the side, narrowly avoiding the man and sending himself rolling as he hit the ground. 

“What the fuck!” the man screamed. 

English, then. Okay. Scott lifted himself off the ground and turned to face the other man, taking in his wide eyes and heaving chest. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you in the grass.”

“Yeah, no shit. Where the fuck did you even come from?” 

“Uh…”

“And don’t even try to lie because normal people don’t fall out of the fucking sky.”

“Uh. Heaven?”

“Heaven? Oh, that’s great. Lovely. Wonderful. I almost got killed by a fucking angel. Really though, where did you come from?”

“I just told you. I came from Heaven.”

The man paused. “Wait. Like, for real? Heaven’s a real place?”

“It’s a wonderful place.”

“So are you here to smite me? Or. Why are you here anyway?”

Scott tilted his head, confused. “Why would I smite you?”

“Why else would you be here?” 

“Have you done anything that I would need to smite you for?”

The man raised an eyebrow. “You’re the angel, apparently. Wouldn’t you know?”

“I’m not your angel, so no, I wouldn’t.”

“Oh. Well, I haven’t met any other ones, so I guess I’m safe. Being gay isn’t a sin anymore?” The man sat back down, falling backwards to stare up at Scott.

Scott lowered himself onto the ground next to the man’s head. “No! It was never a sin. That was a misinterpretation by a man. Father just wants humans to love each other.”

“Huh. Well try telling that to most of America.”

“I’m sorry that you have to go through all of that, but the world appears to be moving toward acceptance.”

“I thought you said you weren’t my angel.”

Scott rolled his eyes. “I’m interested in Earth, so I know much of what is going on. I don’t know your life, specifically.”

“Oh. Is that why you’re here, then? To check on your planet.” 

“It’s not  _ my _ planet. I’m just interested. And no, I fell.”

“So you’re a fallen angel?”

Scott grimaced. “No. Falling in that sense is a punishment from Father, and the angel would get their wings and Grace taken away. I got lost and didn’t realise there was a gate and accidently fell through it.”

“Good job.” The man smirked.

“Much appreciated.” Scott rolled his eyes again, standing up and brushing off his pants.

“Wait, where are you going?” The man sat up.

“I’m going to explore. I’ll need a place to stay and I should figure out a way to try to contact Home.”

“Stay with me,” the man blurted out. 

“Are you sure?” Scott wasn’t entirely sure that he’d meant to make that offer.

The man nodded slowly, and then again more confidently. “Yeah. I have room, and you seem to be pretty adept at passing for a human, so it’ll be fine.”

“Thank you. You’re very kind.”

“Just get me into Heaven when I die,” he teased.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

The man heaved himself to his feet, ignoring the hand Scott offered. “Alright, angel boy. Let’s go.”

“Oh. Sorry for not introducing myself. I’m Scott.” Scott followed the man through the grass.

“That’s a funny name for an angel. I’m Mitch, by the way.”

“It’s a nickname. My real name is generally unpronounceable by humans, so I adopted the name Scott.”

“That’s cool. What’s Heaven like?”

Scott smiled to himself. He may have a tough time getting back to Heaven, but maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
